


One Direction One Shots/Prompts

by happilyeverscisaac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverscisaac/pseuds/happilyeverscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my one shots and prompts. All Niall Centric (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Didn't Want To Be Bother

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short.

Niall cringed and held his knee. It kept happening. But he didn’t say anything. It was the night of when they were suppose to be on The Letterman show. They were rehearsing for their performance and everything was going fine, until Niall felt pain shoot through his knee. Keeping a tight lip on the pain, he smiled at Zayn who smiled back. He really wanted to speak up, but looking at the boys, he saw their excitement and didn’t want to disappoint them. So he said nothing, which probably was his mistake.

  
Two hours before the show, Niall sat on the couch that was in the waiting room. Louis and Harry were goofing off and playing with the markers, Liam was scolding the two and Zayn, well Zayn was sleeping. Louis wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist.

“Please don’t mad Li! We were just having honest fun.”

Liam growled and looked away from the puppy eyes. Not wanting to watch anymore, Niall stood up to get something to drink, only to trip over Zayn and he hit his knee. Pain shot up his leg and then his knee. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, crying. The other three boys stopped and looked at Niall.

  
“NIALLER!” They rushed over to him and Liam helped him back up, and hit Zayn to wake him up. Harry knelt in front of the older boy.

  
“What’s wrong Ni?”

The blue eye boy whimpered.

  
“M-My k-knee.” Louis frowned and was completely serious. “How long has this been happening?”

  
“A-All day.”

  
Zayn who had woken up and frowned, sitting beside the pale boy asked.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Niall put his head down and mumbled something low.

  
“What?” Harry asked leaning forward.

  
“I said I didn’t want to be a bother. I knew how exicted you guys were and I didn’t want to tell you and have us cancel.”

  
Louis snorted. “And get more hurt in the process?” Liam walked back into the room, having left with no one noticing and put his phone up.

  
“Doctor is on his way. He said to make sure the knee is elivated and to keep off it.” He frowned down at Niall.

“Oh Nialler we wouldn’t have been mad.” The Irish boy said nothing as tears streamed down his face. Zayn picked up the smaller teen and placed him on the couch. Harry and Louis cuddled up beside him and Liam just watched as Zayn went to find something to drink for the injured boy. Niall soon felt a little better. 10 minutes later, a middle aged man walked in.

  
“Hello, I’m Dr. Don, what happened?” Niall then began to explain about his injured knee and how he felt pain the entire day and the fall. Dr. Don felt on the knee for a bit and asked simple questions as to if this hurt or if that. A few whimpers later, Dr. Don exclaimed that Niall would be needing the knee surgery a lot sooner than planned. He prescribed him some pain medication and Niall was told that if he were to do a performance to make sure he was sitting down at all times. He would also need to take the medicine three times a day. Liam promised that he would make sure Niall did. Before Dr. Don left, he informed Niall that he would need to make an appointment.

  
Louis brought Niall an apple, who immeditaly bit into it. After eating some more of the red fruit, Harry handed Niall the two pills and a bottle of water.

  
“This sucks” he sighed. Zayn kissed his forehead.

“Look at the bright side.”

  
“What bright side?”

  
Liam smiled. “You’ll have your four boyfriends pampering you all the time now, and there will more cuddles." 

 

Niall brightened. “Yes! I love you!” The other boys smiled. “We love you too Ni.”  
  



	2. A Hurt Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are extremely protective of Niall. One night he goes out for food and is attacked. When he doesn't come back, the boys go out and search for him. They find him bloody and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zianourry
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 

 

 

Liam had a bad feeling as he watched his blonde boyfriend wave goodbye. Zayn placed a hand on his shoulder. “Relax babe. He’ll be fine. We have to let him do something on his own.”

  
It was true. Even though Niall wasn’t the youngest out of the group, each boy felt the need to protect him more. Maybe it was innocent air about him (even though he wasn’t too innocent). The brunette sighed and ran a hand over his shaven head.

“I know, but it’s just like this nagging feeling in the pit of my gut.”

Louis rolled onto the floor, next to Harry that was resting at Zayn’s feet.

  
“Just learn to let go. I mean I’m wanting to go too, but if we don’t let him some freedom, he could leave us.”

Harry laughed. “Louis actually has a good point there.”

  
Zayn and Liam laughed, as Louis pouted and looked down at Harry.

“What do you mean ‘actually has a good point’? Don’t I always?” His puppy dog eyes popped out and Harry closed his eyes as he heard his other boyfriends laughing.

  
  
It was fifteen minutes since he had left and Niall Horan felt happy. At last they let me go out alone, he thought, as he pulled his jacket closer to him as a gust of wind rippled through the air. A genuine smile reached his face as he walked into the small Chinese restaurant. Luckily, the town they were in was small enough and was safe enough, that they were able to go about without their security Or Niall had ‘forgotten’ to bring one. Regradless, he handed over the money, and started to make his way back to the Tour bus.

The walk was only  fifteen minutes, but something didn’t feel right. He gulped and held onto the bag of food. He started to speed up his walking when he felt a presence behind him. Something, someone tugged at the back of his jacket, stopping him.

Niall gulped again. “P-Please don’t hurt me.” His Irish accent came out weakly, and the voice (s?) laughed out. Blue eyes looked up, only to find himself staring at a black masked man and his buddies. The man holding onto him smirked and Niall felt a fist connect with his face. His body fell and the same man yanked the bag of food out of his arms. Niall watched as one friend took it and another handed the first man a baseball bat. Niall tried to cover his face.

“P-Please….I-If this i-is about money…” His voice trailed off as a sinister laugh filled the air. The Russian voice spoke.

  
“This isn’t about money.” This time his leg swung forward, catching Niall in the ribs. The blonde felt his breath leave his body, and heard the cracking sound of ribs breaking. The robber then grabbed Niall by his hair, pulling him up. He forced Niall to look into his eyes and smirked again. His collided with the Irishman’s nose. A warm sensation flowed down Niall’s face. Tears mixed with the red liquid. Fading in and out, Niall felt himself being thrown into the small ally, less than ten minutes away from the bus, and felt his arm snapping. A gasp of pain caused him to cry out. Before he passed out, he heard a man slip of up.

“Ivan, what are you trying to do?” The man, now named Ivan, growled.

“Shut the hell up. Do not speak my name.” Then everything went dark.

* * *

  
The boys had fallen asleep. They hadn’t meant to. Louis had convinced them to drink the liquor he had bought and play truth and dare, as they had been waiting on Niall to return. Thus, which is why they woke up with a split headache, and no idea what had took place last night. Liam stretched and looked at his boyfriends. He looked around for Niall, but never found him.  
Kicking Louis gently, he asked as the older boy awoke with a groan. “Did Niall return last night?”

“I don’t think so.” He groaned, sitting up and nudging Harry and throwing a pillow at Zayn.  
“We need to find him.”

  
After another fifteen minutes, all boys and their guard were ready to go. Stepping off the bus, Liam frowned. “Where could he have gone?”

  
Harry shrugged. “Maybe near the restaurant?”

  
“That’s true.” Zayn said and they started walking in the direction he would have gone. It was Louis that noticed the blood on the ground less than ten feet away.  
“Is that blood?”  
Liam bent down and looked closely at it. He 

 

  
They ran into the small, ugly area. There lay a figure un-moving on the ground. Liam gasped as he recognized the blue jacket. “That’s Niall!”

  
Kneeling beside the blonde, he gasped. His stomach turned as he turned Niall over gently. All of the boys gasped in horror. Niall’s face was black and blue. Dry blood covered most of his face. The red liquid was all in his hair. He was deadly pale. As if the grim reaper had gotten to him. Liam noticed the blondes left hand angled weirdly. And with a fear, knew that it was broken.  
Liam heard Zayn curse, and Harry crying softly, as Louis tried to calm him down, his own anger seeping through. “Call an ambulance. ” Liam demanded to Zayn. The Bradford boy nodded and pulled out his cell.

  
Niall lay unconscious, as the boys could hear the sirens filling the air.

* * *

 

  
There was silence in the waiting room, Louis realized. The older lad was sat between Harry and Liam. Liam had a far away look on his face and Harry had tears still streaming down his cheeks. Zayn had left to go smoke.  
“I knew this would happen.” Liam mumbled, after sitting for five minutes in silence. Louis looked over at him.

“Liam”

  
“I knew it, and I still let him go out.”

Louis glared at Liam. “It’s not your fault.”  
His brown eyes pleaded with Louis’s.

“Bu-“

“No buts. We didn’t know that there were sick fucks out like this. This bastard will get what he deserves.”  
“Agreed.” Zayn said walking over and sitting beside Louis.

“He’s not getting off to easily.”

  
There was another silence, until a doctor came out calling for Niall. They stood up and braced themselves.

Niall had woken up to white walls and ceilings. His rips hurt, and so did his nose. He heard the beeping of machines and soft voices. Looking up, Niall saw his boyfriends chatting quietly. 

 

“Boys?”

 

They all turned around and rushed over to him, making him flinch. Liam noticed this and apologized. “Sorry Ni.”

 

Niall smiled a little, despite the pain and fear. “It’s okay…I”m sorry.” 

 

His boyfriends frowned. “For what?” Harry asked, confused. 

 

“That I didn’t come home last night.” 

 

Zayn frowned. “That’s not your fault babe. It was that sick fuck.” Niall gasped. “I know the guys first name if that helps anything.”

 

“It might.” Louis said thoughtfully. 

 

“Ivan. He’s Russian.” 

 

* * *

 

A couple of weeks passed by, and though Niall’s physical injuries healed, the emotional and mental injuries stayed. When it came to a crowd, he was more frightened and the dark was worse. He had a couple of panic attacks. One almost putting him into the hospital again. However, his boyfriends had managed to calm him down. The good news came one day, in New York when they took a break. Paul Higgins came walking in, a smile on his face. 

 

“He’s been caught.” That’s all he said for the boys understood. Niall smiled, tears streaming down his face. As his boyfriends cheered, Niall hugged himself, still smiling. Harry noticed the tears.

 

“What’s wrong babe?” 

 

“N-Nothing. I’m just glad that the nightmare’s finally over.” 

 


	3. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall feels left out with the boys and feels like they don’t love him anymore so he starts hanging out Justin. Soon they grow close, leaving the boys with heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Pairing: Zianourry  
> End: Jiall

Niall sighed as he watched his boyfriends getting ready. For what, he had no idea. Recently he had gotten his knee surgery,seeing as the tour was over, and had been laid up. At first all four of his boyfriends had been adorable and over him. But after a month, the blonde began to notice a change. Harry wouldn’t kiss him as much, Liam wouldn’t hold him or cuddle with him. Louis was a lot more cruel with his jokes, always calling him fat and lazy. And Zayn, well he basically didn’t even try. So when the boys first started going out, without him, Niall didn’t say anything. But finally he decided to break his silence.

“Hey Hazza, where are you headin?” It was as if the younger lad hadn’t heard him so Niall asked him again. 

“To a party.” Harry dismissed it quickly. Niall frowned. Liam came in and hugged Harry. “Ready to go?” Harry laughed. “Keep your hands upwards, Payne.” 

Liam chuckled.

“For later then?” 

“Mhmm.” Harry mumbled, just as Louis and Zayn came in. They were all in suits, so it was obviously this was an important function. “Should I get ready?” Niall asked, hoping that one of his boyfriends heard him. Luckily Liam did. The boy turned and frowned as if he had forgotten about Niall. 

“It’s okay Niall, It’s nothing you should worry yourself about.” Niall held back tears. “Okay.” He whispered.

Then without a usual goodbye kiss, which they kept forgetting to give him, they left him alone. Again. Tears fell down Niall’s cheeks and he let them fall. 

—————————————————————-

An hour after the boys left, Niall had fallen twice. His knee had been acting up so he had got up to grab some ice. Unluckily, Louis had left a pair of Toms, which Niall tripped over. Then he had tripped in the kitchen. Now, Niall sat on the couch with a bag of ice over his injured knee. Getting on twitter, he caught glimpses of his boyfriends. They tagged each other and were boasting about their wonderful time, not even caring that Niall might see. Shaking his head, Niall decided to avoided their pages in general. So he laid his phone done, when he received a text. 

It was from Justin. 

Not with the boys tnight?- Justin 

 

Niall laughed and shook his head, tears falling.

Naw. They dnt really need me to latch on to em -Ni

Im in town, wanna hang? I can come over, since I read about your recent surgery. Can’t believe they left you like that. -Justin

 

If ye want to. And well its been happning.-Ni

On my way ;D- Justin 

——————————————————-

“Man are you serious?” Justin asked as he helped Niall sit back down. “They just left you?”

“Yeah.” Niall grumbled. “It’s like they don’t even notice me anymore. I wish I never decided to join the freaking relationship.” Brown eyes met Blue.

“Well, they are like screwing up. You are cool Niall.” Niall blushed a little. 

“R-Really?’ Justin nodded and came closer. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while.” 

Before Niall could say anything, Justin crushed his lips against Niall’s. “I like you.”

Niall was beet red. “I-I like you too.”

Justin smiled.”So why don’t you be my boyfriend?”

Niall too shocked, just nodded. Justin laughed. 

================

It took Niall never being home in the flat for the boys to finally realize that Niall was no longer theirs. One night, when Justin had time off, Niall was getting ready to out for a special dinner. Niall wores a black suit and a tie from Justin. Harry frowned at Niall from the couch.

“Where are you going? Doesn’t your knee still hurt?”

 

‘Nope and on a date.” 

“Date?” Zayn asked. “You can’t go on a date. You’re our boyfriend.”

Niall turned around to face his exes. “Well excuse me. I’m am no longer your boyfriend. You decided to exclude me, leave me home alone and no longer fucking care. So don’t tell me whether or not I can date, because you aren’t my bosses an-” A knock on the door cut him off. “That should be him now.”

Opening the door, Justin smiled at Niall and pulled him in for a kiss. Then he wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and smirked at the four other boys. 

“So you cheated on us this whole time Niall?” Louis demanded. Niall’s eyes widened and Justin just growled.

“He didn’t have to. He was lonely, you weren’t treating him right and I came onto him. So don’t you dare blame him. He’s no longer yours.” 

“I could take no more.” Niall whispered, looking at his mates with tear filled eyes. “I wanted to be loved, like you were loving each other. You didn’t want me. I can’t be in a relationship where I”m no longer wanted. But hey at least you got each other right?” 

On that note, he and Justin left. 

Liam sat on the couch, face in hands. “We ran him away.” 

The boys continued the relationship, at least they tried. Slowly, the bonds that they once shared broke slowly. What use to be Zianourry, soon became Lilo and Zarry. There was some hostile attitudes between the four boys, but while their relationships failed, Justin and Niall’s lasted. They had their rocky moments, but nothing would ever break up Jiall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if I didn't do it with the other two chapters, I do not own the boys or want to profit from anything that I post (please don't sue )


	4. We're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys car was destroyed. Everyone was okay, except for Niall. He was trapped beneath the car. Will he make it? And will the guilt eat away at Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Everything Ends from AVPSY and got inspired to write this. Hope you enjoy.

Harry groaned as he felt a hand slapping his face. His eyes snapped open, to find scared blue eyes peering down at him.

“Louis wha’s going?” He asked, hearing his voice slur a bit. The Doncaster lad just breathed a bit.

“Oh thank god.” Harry moved to sit up, and with Louis’s help he managed to. His side hurt, and he felt a bit winded. Cracked rips, he thought to himself. He then repeated his question. Louis bit his lip.

“We…the car was slammed onto the side by a drunk driver. The car’s destroyed.” Something wasn’t right. Louis wouldn’t quite look him in the eyes.

“Louis…where are the others?” Harry noticed Louis hesitate.

"What is it?" Finally Louis looked him in the eyes.

"Niall’s trapped beneath the car. Liam and Zayn are still with him. They’re trying to calm him down, but that’s only going so well. We couldn’t find you for a while, but Liam noticed you laying over here and I hurried over. A-And you were laying so still….t-that I thought you were- " Louis sobbed, unable to finish. Harry pulled him into a hug.

"Well I’m not. Let’s go to Nialler huh?" Louis wiped his tears. “Yeah, okay."

 

* * *

 

Slowly and painfully, Harry with the help of Louis, made their way to the car. There Harry could see Liam bent beside a head and was whispering. Zayn was standing off to the side, unable to look down. All Harry could hear was Niall’s pained crying. As quick as he could, he rushed over to Liam. “Nialler…" He gasped.

The nineteen year old was deathly pale. Sweat glistened on his brow, blood seeping into his hair. “H-Harry." Niall gasped, tears still pouring down his cheeks."Y-You’re o-okay." He smiled.

Harry bit back a sob. “Niall…I’m fine. I just have a few bruises." Niall grunted in pain.

"T-That’s good."

Louis couldn’t look at the scene. Turning around he closed his eyes. “I can’t..I can’t see him like this."

"Lou…p-please…talk to me…" Louis stopped and came back towards Niall. He knelt beside Liam and Harry and with a hand, motioned for Zayn to come over.

"Niall you will be okay." The older lad mumbled, reaching out his hand to touch him, but thought against it.

Niall smiled softly at them, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “P-Please t-ell my m-mum that I love her. D-Dad too."

Liam stiffened. “You’re going to tell them yourself Niall. You’re going to be fine."

They all heard the blonde chuckle. “I-It’s s-so c-cold. I..I just w-want to s-sleep."

"NO! Don’t fall asleep." Zayn about yelled. His eyes softened when Niall tilted his head up towards him.

"I’m…I’m s-sorry." His eyes closed. His breathing becoming slower. Liam stood up and looked at the paramedics and men who were working on removing the vehicle. “PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

 

* * *

 

The boys all sat in the waiting room. Harry clutched his wrapped up ribs, as he watched Louis stand up. “What the hell is taking them so long? Huh?"

Liam shrugged and placed his head in his hands.

Zayn had his eyes closed, head leaning against the uncomfortable chair.

It had been three hours, three miserable hours when the car was finally off of Niall’s limp body. The boys watched as the paramedics rushed over to Niall and started yelling things that they couldn’t comprehend. They gasped when they saw a large piece of glass sticking through Niall’s left leg. And the last thing they heard was a paramedic yelling, “We’re losing him", and to step on it."

Harry let the tears fall down his cheeks. He and Niall had gotten into an argument earlier that day. And he remembered the devastation on Niall’s face when he yelled that he hated Niall. The guilt ate away at him, and if he could never tell Niall he didn’t mean it, that he loved him…then he didn’t know what he would do.

He choked back a sob, when finally the doctor made his appearance. “Niall Horan?" The man called. Immediately the boys and Paul stood up. When Paul got there, Harry never would know.

"Friends or family?" Paul answered for them and briefed the doctor that they were in a band and were friends.

"What’s wrong with Niall?" Is he okay?" Louis questioned the doctor. Mr McCall sighed.

"I’m afraid I have grave news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it here. There will be a part 2.


	5. We're Here Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What’s wrong with Niall?" Is he okay?" Louis questioned the doctor. Mr McCall sighed.
> 
> "I’m afraid I have grave news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a major character death. 
> 
> Pairing: Narry

 

"What is it?" Harry asked frantically, tears pouring down his cheeks. Dr. McCall sighed.

"I’m afraid that Mr. Horan has fallen into a coma and…"

There were gasps around the waiting room, and Dr. McCall continued on, but Harry paid him no mind. The sound around him slowed, his heart about stopped.

_Mr. Horan has fallen into a coma._

"No…" Harry mumbled, clinching his fist by his side. Louis, trying not to cry, his hand on Harry’s shoulder. "Mate…."

"No…" The youngest mumbled again, shaking off Louis’s hand. Liam turned around.

"Harry?"

Green eyes fierce pierced everyone, tears threatening to fall. “No…No this can’t be…He’s…Niall’s just faking. He’s just trying to get a laugh out of us. And y-you believe this!” His voice rose slightly. With that, he turned and ran. He didn’t know where, just out . Harry heard the voices yelling after him, but he didn’t care. He just had to leave.

———-

Liam felt the gasp leave his mouth when Dr. McCall briefed them on Niall’s condition.

"I’m afraid Mr. Horan has fallen into a coma and may never wake up-" He was cut off by a small interuption.

"No…."

Liam knew it was Harry. He watched Louis trying to comfort him. ”Mate….”

"No…." Liam watched as Harry’s fist clinched and him shake off Louis’s hand.

"Harry…." He started, but was quickly cut off.

"No…No this can’t be…He’s…Niall’s just faking. He’s just trying to get a laugh out of us. And y-you believe this!" With dismay, Liam watched Harry turn around and leave. Louis right behind him.

Turning around Liam apologized. But Dr. McCall didn’t seem fazed. “It’s alright. it happens all the time.”

For the first time in a while, Zayn spoke up. “Where is he now? C-Can we see him?”

Dr. McCall thought for a second. “He’s in ICU now and I suppose for a little bit.” He smiled at them. Paul pulled Liam to the side as Zayn followed the Doctor.

"I’m going to get in touch with his parents and management. Keep me updated yeah?" The bruntte promised and then turned to follow after Zayn.

======

"Harry! Harry stop right now!" Louis hollered chasing the curly hair boy outside. He watched Harry fall to the wet ground, tears falling down his face.

"Leave me alone Lou…just leave." The Doncaster lad scoffed and knelt beside Harry.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Save the diva act for me Harold. Come on curly, don’t hold back.”

Harry felt the tears filling his eyes. “It’s my fault…it’s all my fault.”

"No it’s not Harry. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have done anything."

Suddnely Harry was yelling. “IT WAS. WE FOUGHT AND NOW, ALL NIALL THINKS IS THAT I HATE HIM. I TOLD HIM I HATE HIM, LOUIS…..” His voice started to choke up.

"He…he…" Without blinking, Louis pulled Harry into his arms.

"Niall’s going to be fine. He’s going to be fine."

Harry sniffed, and looked up at Louis. “B-But what if he dies Louis, what…what if I c-can never tell Niall that I love him?”

Grabbing Harry’s chin, Louis made Harry look up at him. “YOu will be able to tell him that. I know it. “

"O-Okay."

Louis tried smiling. “How about we go see Nialler now huh?”

=======

When the two found Niall’s room, Harry bit his lip. “I…I can’t go in there Louis.”

The Doncaster lad smiled softly at Harry. “Yes you can Harry. You can, you have to.”

Taking a breath, Harry opened the door and lost his breath. There laying in a huge hospital bed, lay Nialler. Small, pale Niall. His head was wrapped in white bandages, his right leg was in a cast, as was his left wrist. And all of the machines that Harry couldn’t even name. The only thing in the room that let him know that Niall was alive was the heart monitor.

A gasp escaped his lips. Liam who had been holding one of Niall’s hands, turned to Harry. “You okay?”

Zayn watched from a distance, ready for Harry to break down again.

"Uh do you mind if I could have a few mintues alone?" Harry asked, not even looking in Liam’s direction, eyes still on Niall.

The others nodded, and as they left, Liam hugged Harry gently. “It’s not your fault. He still loves you Harry.”

======

Pulling the chair that was close to the bed closer, Harry grabbed Niall’s right hand. He placed a kiss on the hand.

"Oh god, Ni…I’m so fucking sorry. I’m sorry…." Tears welled up again. "I fucking love you so much. I don’t hate you. Please…Please just wake up. Show me your beautiful eyes. Show me that smile I love so much. " Nothing.

Wiping aways falling tears, Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on Niall’s forehead. “I promise that once you wake up, I’m going to make it up to you. I’m going to hold your hand in public like you wanted, I”m going to make sure we can go on all the roller coasters, a-and I will bring you all the Nandos that you want. Just please open your eyes.”

Still nothing. Sobs tore from Harry. “I love you so fucking much Niall. I’m never leaving your side.”

=======

Two months passed and Harry kept to that promise. Every day he (and the boys) stopped by the hosptial. Niall’s room was filled with balloons and flowers, all from Harry. The world tour had been cancelled as were the interviews. Of course it was understandable.

Harry walked into the familar hosptial room, and smiled. Placing the cake in Louis’s hands, he gave Niall a kiss on his forehead. “Happy Birthday Nialler.”

A small smile etched on Harry’s face. “You’re twenty years old today, Ni. I wish you would wake up, so that you could see everyone.” And by everyone he meant, the boys, his parents, and Josh and Simon.

Liam walked into the room, smiling a bit at the balloons and cake. Soon, everyone was laughing and reminiscing on memories of Niall, when Dr. McCall called for Maura and Bobby, and Greg. The three left the room and didn’t come back until the party was over.

When Maura walked back into the room, it was obvious that she had been crying. As had Bobby and Greg.

"What’s happened?" Liam asked, rushing over to them. Harry, holding Niall’s hand looked up.

"i-i…" Maura started before breaking down. Greg cleared his throat.

"Dr McCall told us that Niall isn’t getting any better. And suggusted maybe we should take him out of the coma…and let him die naturally."

Silence in the room. “No….”

Greg’s eyes met Harry’s. “Harry…”

"NO! YOU CAN"T!"

Maura wiped her face. “We thought because you boys are like his brothers, you help us make the decison.”

Zayn took a breath. “How long before you have to give the doctor the answer?”

"2 hours" Bobby said thickly.

Harry clenched his fist.

"I-I think it’s for the best." Liam finally mumbled, looking down at Niall. "I can’t stand seeing him like this."

Zayn agreed. “Yeah…I just can’t.”

They looked at Harry. He just glared. “You already know my answer.” The younger boy turned to Louis.

Taking a breath, Louis didn’t even look at Harry. “Let’s take him out of the coma.”

Harry felt as if he had been punched. “Y..You are just going to off him off? Without waiting to see if he gets better?”

Maura moved to hug the teen. “It’s for the best.”

Moving out of the way, Harry rushed to the door. “I can’t believe you all would just…I can’t be here.” Turning, he ignored the people calling him and left.

============

A week later, Maura finally got in contact with Harry. She had told him that they were taking Niall off now and he could come up there.

He did, but ignored the others looks when he walked back into the room. He looked horrible. Pale and dark bags underneath his eyes.

Grabbing Niall’s hand, he whispered. “I love you Niall.”

Ten minutes later, the doctor came in and started unplugging the machines. The boys felt their hearts clenching, and Maura broke down in tears.

Harry felt his heart clench. The sound of the heart monitor flat-lined. Harry, still holding Niall’s hand, couldn’t take it anymore. “No…Niall…” Tears fell, and once again he ran. Liam with tears streaming, clutched his head. Louis looked away. When suddnely the doctor saw Niall’s eyes fluttering.

"Mr Horan?"

Blue, hazy eyes opened. “H-Harry?”

* * *

 

Zayn just came out of the bathroom when he recieved a text from Louis. “NIALL WOKE! FIND HAZZA!”

Making for the entrance, Zayn had bad feeling. Suddnely the doors opened, and paramdics rushed in with a bloody teen. Catching sight of familar hair, Zayn gasped.

"HARRY!" He struggled to get a better look, and knew that it was him.

"HARRY!" He screamed again, trying to get to him. But he was pushed back. "THAT’s my friend!"

* * *

 

With tears clouding his eyes, Harry raced out of the hosptial. He couldn’t see where he was going, but he couldn’t watch Niall die. The teen didn’t realize he ran into the street, when suddnely he was flying in the air.

As darkness and pain hit, Harry smiled briefly as he thought, “I will see you soon Niall….”

**A/N: End for now.**


	6. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Red Nose Day, and Niall decided to not talk for a day in respect. But something tragic happens and he stops talking all together. The boys grow worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zianourry (I think?)

The challenge was simple. No talking for a day, while Harry baked and Louis died his hair red. Niall laughed as the boys mocked Niall playfully.

"You really think you can be quiet Niall?" Louis crackled, while Lou fixed his hair.

Blue eyes sparkled. “Course I can and it doesn’t start until tomorrow so!”

Harry ruffled his hair. ” I wish you luck mate.”

Niall just stuck his tongue out. “At least I’m not dying my hair red.” And this time it was Louis that was pouting, and everyone burst out laughing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day, Niall took a sign onto his shirt and smiled at his friends.  Louis just smirked.

"You sure you got this? Because you won’t be able to say anything."

The blonde just nodded. Liam rolled his eyes at Louis.

"Leave him alone Louis."

Louis just pouted. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

This time it was Zayn who gave the older boy a look and Louis raised his hands. “Fine, fine!”

====•

The day passed by quickly and Niall smiled happily. He’s done good so far. All they had was interviews and the interviewers were understanding.

When they last interview ended, Niall decided to go with Josh to McDonalds. The drummer patted Niall on the back.

"Proud of you Ni."

He just smiled.

 

* * *

 

Something wasn’t right. Niall and Josh had been standing in line, surrounded of course by guards, when suddenly there was a loud bang and then screaming.

Niall felt himself being pushed along with Josh when Paul jumped in front of them. A crazed girl with gun moved quickly. “Hey Niall! I’m such a fan.”

Petrified the blonde stared as the fan advanced closer, and Paul had them move back more.

Tears started to stream down her face. “I just love you so much Niall. Why don’t you ever respond to me? I message you all the time a-and…”

Before Niall could even blink there was another shot, and he felt himself fall to his knees. Pain, agonizing pain.   
He heard loud shuffling and then he felt the liquid spuing down his arm.  And then there was quiet until Paul was yelling at someone to get the medics, as Josh knelt beside the blonde.

"Niall? Niall?!"

And then there was nothing.

====

There was loud beeping sounds, that Niall awoke to. Struggling he blinked open his eyes.  Turning his head, he noticed the white walls and then the IV that was in his arm.

Someone gasped. “Niall!!”

Looking to his left, he noticed Liam jumped up from a chair as did the rest of the band. They rushed his side. “Oh thank god. How do you feel?”

Niall shrugged.

Liam frowned but before he could say anything, Harry burst into tears. “W-we thought we were going to lose you Ni!”

Lifting his hand, the tired boy gripped Harry’s hand weakly and smiled softly.

 

 

* * *

 

Two weeks passed and since that day, Niall has yet to speak a word. The boys were worried and missed hearing the blonde speak and laugh. They missed the Irish voice floating through the air.

Finally, when the therapist left the room ( Niall, Josh and guards had to see him) before the concert, Niall broke.

Harry had been talking to him, making him smile when there was a loud bang and a groan. A scream tore through Niall’s lips before he could stop it.

The boys were startled as Zayn came back into the room, apologizing for knocking a box off.

"Who screamed?"

Niall sniffles and curled up into himself. 

"Niall?" Harry said softly, gently touching his mates back, who flinched.

"S-Sorry"

"For what?" Louis asked, as he and Liam and Zayn walked closer, but not to close.

"F-For screaming."

There was a brief silence and then Liam asked what everybody had been thinking. “What’s going on in that little blonde head of yours babe?”

And then Niall felt him self sob out, “I’m so scared!”

Without a thought, the boys surrounded Niall and hugged him.

"You’re okay!"

"We won’t let anything happen to you!"

It took a couple of more weeks, but soon their Niall was back to himself. He was laughing and smiling. And more importantly talking.

In quiet agreement, as they watched Niall practing  drums with Josh, each boy vowed to protect Niall and that he would never not talk.


	7. Chasing Niall Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall Horan is a shy college student. His best mates are Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik, who he loves to death and would do anything for. So when Louis begs Niall to go to the Harry Styles concert, he unhappily agrees. See Niall hates arrgoant, play boy pricks and Harry is at the top of that list. When fate decides for the two to meet, Harry falls in love and tries to woo Niall, and Niall just wants his quiet college life back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Narry  
> Zouis, Lilo, Ziam

“It’s fucking cold out here, Lou!” Came a whine from a short blonde. The twenty-one year old rolled his eyes.

"Niall, I’ve been wanting to meet Harry Styles forever and right now I could care less if your left ball fell off. I. Am. Going. To. Meet. Him!"

Niall rolled his eyes. “Louis… What’s so great about this prick eh?”

The twenty year old freshman couldn’t really understand his best mates fascination with the eighteen year old pop-star. He meet Louis Tomlinson during orientation. With great enthusiasm, somehow Niall found himself under Louis’s wing. And soon became one of his best friends. He saved Niall. And Niall always said he would do anything for Louis.

But this, was something he wasn’t keen about.

Louis rolled his eyes back and said a little dramatically. “Why for gods sakes do you hate Harry again? I mean he’s fucking gorgeous.  Have you seen those eyes? Those curls?”

Niall shivered again, and shook his head. “Oh come off. He’s a player. And he breaks the hearts of every person he dates. And he doesn’t give a shit about it. Instead he’s goes out right afterwards with another girl… Even a guy!”

His best friend smirked at him. “He’s single now Niall! “

Ever since he came out to Zayn and Louis, they both tried to set him up with people. Each time it didn’t work.

"I don’t do dicks."

"Louis leave him alone." A quiet voice said, coming up from behind Niall. Turning Niall’s eyes lit up.

"Oh thank god. Zayn. You’re here. I can leave!"

The dark skinned lad laughed and ruffled Niall’s hair. “Oh go ahead Ni.”

If he was gay, Niall could kiss Zayn right now. Zayn Malik was Niall’s other best friend. The Bradford bad boy had saved Niall from a bad hazzing and since then had become best friends with both Niall and Zayn.

"Niall just stay okay? We have front row tickets and he’s suppose to be showing up to greet fans!"

The blonde just shook his head. “Forget it. I’m not staying. Have fun.”

He didn’t even see the car stoping, he turned to leave, only for a car door to open in his face.

Niall lost his footing and slipped on a patch of ice. His head hit the concrete  and Niall felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Faces blurred around him and before he passed out, He could have sworn he saw green eyes peering down at him worriedly. Then there was nothing.

 

 

* * *

 

Louis and Zayn watched in horror as The car door made a hit with Niall’s face. Their small friend   lost his footing and slipped, smacking his head on the ground.

"NIAll!" They both shouted, not even paying attention to the tall figure getting out of the car.

"Oh god!l" Louis sobbed. "Niall! Come on wake up Niall!"

He went to touch the blondes face when a long arm stretched out and stopped him.

"Don’t touch him. He might be seriously hurt." A slow voice said above him. Looking up, Louis’s voice caught. It was… Harry Styles. His idol, his man crush and so…

"You idiot! Couldn’t you have paid attention?!" He demanded, hands going on his hips. The curly hair lad looked baffled for a second, but shook his head.

"His eyes are flickering."

Gently, Harry pushed Louis aside. “Has anyone called an ambulance? Nevermind that.” Without much effort he bent down and picked up the unconisous  blonde.

Louis was outraged. “Hey you just told me not to pick him up!”

Before Harry could say anything, fans began to surround him when they realized who was there. Harry’s bodyguards surrounded him.

But the curly hair boy turned to his fans. “Can I have everyone’s attention?” And as if on command, the quickly growing crowd grew quiet.

"This guy has been hurt and I’m trying to get help, would you all mind moving aside and letting us in?" There were multiple flashes from the paparazzi and Harry smiled a little.

Everyone moved swiftly aside. He turned to smile at Louis and Zayn. “Well come on then.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Paul Higgins was a big man. Louis stared up at the giant of a guard, who had already called a private doctor.

They were in Harry’s personal room, and Niall was hurt.

"So…" Harry said breaking into Louis’s thoughts. "I take it you’re a fan?"

Louis nodded and then looked to Niall and then Zayn. “I forced them to come with me.”

Zayn could feel Louis’s guilt. “Louis…”

The Doncaster boy shook his head. “When is the doctor getting here?”

As if on command, someone knocked on the door. Paul opened it to reveal an older gentleman. He quickly introduced himself as Dr Smith and asked for the patient.

Five minutes later, he diagnosed that Niall had a small concussion and should be monitored for the next 48 hours. Zayn asked if he would need to go to hospital bit the older man smiled and said that as long as someone would stay with the node, that it wasn’t necessary. Before leaving he told the group that if Niall got worse bring him in.

Not even ten minutes later, they heard the blonde groan. “Oh fuck my head!”

"Niall!" Louis and Zayn shouted, going  to his side.

"What the hell happened?" A soft Irish voice questioned.

"Uhh… You were kind of knocked out."

"Knocked out? How?"

"It was my fault." Niall heard. And again groaned.

"Are you okay?"

Niall opened his eyes and glare a Harry. “Just fine”

Looking at Louis and Zayn, he begged. “Can we leave now? I don’t wanna be here.” Sitting up, he held his head as everything tilted.

Again it was Harry who answered. “You’re hurt. You should rest some more”

"Sod off."

The pop-star seemed taken back. “I wanna leave” the blonde whined again.

Paul shrugged off Niall’s whine. “Sorry lad. The outside is surrounded. We will let you rest back here and after the show take you back where ever you came from.”

Niall groaned in frustration. “Yay! I’m so happy.”

======

Harry hasn’t expected to meet someone so…. different. From the moment those ocean blue eyes met his, to the shock that ran through his body when he picked the blonde up, Harry was captured.

There was something about Niall. Maybe the fact that he wasn’t like anyone he’s met. The one night stands who only liked him for his fame and money. Niall seemed to hate him. And that would make the chase all the better.

Because no matter what, Harry Styles never lost. What Harry wanted, Harry got. And what Harry wanted now was the spunky blonde.

To Harry’s disappointment, the show went by faster than he wanted. The boy would be leaving now. Saying goodnight to the audience, Harry all but sprinted to his dressing room.

Opening the door, his eyes met with those same blue eyes. And was met with a cheer.

"Finally! We can leave now!!l

Harry chuckled. “Love you aren’t leaving for like another thirty minutes. Those crazy fans  outside and what not.”

"First of all, do not call me love. And second, are you kidding me?"

Louis snickered. “It’s okay Niall”

Harry smirked. “Afraid not…. Love!”

Niall looked anywhere but at Harry. The pop-star was  attractive and irritating.

"Fuck my life."

A/N: I broke this fic up into two parts. So bare with me. After I finish prompt 2, I will work on the next part of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A/N: I broke this fic up into two parts. So bare with me. After I finish prompt 2, I will work on the next part of this.


	8. What about me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's not stupid. He knows the others are all in a relationship. And he's happy. Really. But deep down inside it's killing him. They ignore him to the point where he no longer feels welcome. What he doesn't know is that they all love him and feared that he didn't love them back. Can they fix it before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Liam X Zayn X Harry X Louis, Zianourry, Some Nosh

Niall sighed, as he was once again pushed off the couch. This was the third interview in a row where all of the boys, but him, sat on the couch. He wasn’t really angry, just upset. Upset because the couches usually sat two people. But someone the four managed to fit all on, with Liam sitting on Zayn’s lap and Louis on Harry’s.  And where’d that leave Niall? Well, luckily the interviewers brought had another chair. But as his luck would have it, any question that he’d try to answer was interrupted by any of the boys. And as usual, he would just sit back and stay quiet.

Once the interview ended, Niall walked closer towards the boys. He couldn’t help but notice Liam’s hand brush against Louis’s bum and Harry’s hand brush against Zayn’s. and quick as it came, he noticed a smile amongst all of the boys. Like an inside secret of some sort. For the past month, Niall knew something was going on with all four lads.

"So lads" Niall said, with forced cheerfulness"Whatcha wanna do today? Seeing as this was our last interview of the day."

Liam shrugged and leaned a bit closer to Zayn. “I don’t know. Chill at my place later?”

Zayn nodded. “Sounds fine to me.”

"Me too!" Harry chimed in, giving Louis’s hand a small squeeze.

Niall just nodded. ” I have to meet up with Josh though, text me when ya want me to come over.”

Liam just nodded, and started talking to Zayn about a new tattoo he had been wanting to get, drowning Niall out. The blonde didn’t even turn to ‘Larry’, knowing he would be ignored.

With a sigh he walked over to Paul. “We leaving let?”

The bodyguard gave Niall a small, sad smile. “Not yet. But how about I see if I can’t get you a ride back with Josh?”

Niall’s smile this time wasn’t forced. “That would be awesome. “

And after a couple of minutes, Niall was led out by Paul and was ushered into a van with Josh.

The drummer smiled brightly at Niall. “Hey Ni!”

"Hey Josh!"

Now, Josh wasn’t stupid by any means and he could already hear the hurt in Niall’s voice. “You okay Ni?”

Sad, blue eyes looked up. He tried to force a smile, but if didn’t work. “What do you mean?”

"Something’s not right. The Niall I know isn’t smiling and joking like usual. So what’s wrong."

And just like that, Niall broke. He sobbed quietly into Josh’s shoulder about how hurt he was by the boys. About their secret relationship and the distance between them.

"A-and for the past month, t-they’ve j-just excluded me f-from e-everything!" Josh tried to comfort the hysterical blonde but nothing worked.

"And the worse thing,"Niall started wiping his face, "is that tonight they made another date night and aren’t even going to remember that they invited me. The fifth wheel."

Tears threatened to fall again. “T-They don’t know how much I love them. T-They don’t care about me!”

"Ni…"

"I.. I just wish they would see… That’s all I want." Niall sobbed.

Josh unbuckled his seat belt and moved closer to Niall and hugged him tightly. “I’m sure they do love you Niall. And they are morons if they don’t see how wonderful you are.”

"R-Really?"

Feeling as if he made a break through, Josh smiled brightly. “Yeah, really. And you know what? You and me are going to hit the club tonight. Screw them. “

A chuckle escaped Niall’s chapped lips. “Alright. But hey, take my phone from me.”

At Josh’s puzzles look, Niall broke out in a watery laugh.

"So I don’t look for messages from them."

Josh nodded. “Hand it here.”

Niall handed him the phone. “Thanks Josh. Your a good friend.”

                                                               

 

                                                                  =====

 

Harry was excited. They could finally have as date night again. It would be nice to relax and just lay around in his boyfriends arms of course he did feel guilty when Niall wasn’t there to complete their puzzle. If only….

"Hey where’s Niall going?" Liam questioned, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. And sure enough, Paul was leading the quiet blonde out of the room.

"No clue." Louis said, eyes never really leaving Niall’s back. " I wish we could tell him."

"Me too. But you know he’s straight … And " Liam broke off sadly.

When Paul walked back in the room, Louis asked.

"Where’s Niall?"

Paul kind of glared at them. Not really a first for them, but this time it bugged them. “He wanted to leave. He said he would catch a ride with Josh.”

At the mention of Josh, the boys felt jealously form in the pits of their stomachs. It seemed like their drummer had a huge crush on Niall and they didn’t like it one bit.

"Okay well, lets get going. We got a movie to watch." Louis said, clutching Harry’s hand a little too tightly.

                                                                 

                                                                     =====

 

 

It was 2 in the morning when Niall returned to his flat. Josh had to help the Irishman up to his door.

"Joshua, ssssstay withhhh me!" His voice slurred.

Josh rolled his eyes. “Okay Niall. Hand me your key so I can get us inside.”

Niall fumbled a bit but finally found it. “Herrrre youuuu go!”

Getting Niall inside was somewhat difficult. The drunk blonde had all of his weight put against him.

"Nialler come on. Walk a little. Don’t wanna stay out here all night do you?"

Niall’s glazed eyes met his. “No.”

"Then help me out" And like that he got his friend inside and placed him on the couch. Sitting down beside Niall, Josh sighed.

"What’s wrong with me Josh?"

Brown eyes looked up. “What? Nothing’s wrong with you Niall!”

Once again he was met with sad blue eyes. “Then howw come the boys’ don’t love me? They love each other but they don’t love me? Am I really that unlovable?”

A hand gently lifted Niall’s head up. Tears poured down the drunk lads face. “Oh Ni… You don’t realize how much….”

"How much what?"

Josh bit his lip, knowing in the morning he would regret this, but right now he didn’t give a damn. His lips crushed the pale lads. Niall kissed back.

Pulling back, Josh smiled a bit, only to realize that Niall was falling asleep.

"Love you Joshie."

Josh smiled sadly. “I love you so much more.”

                                                                

                                                                  ======

 

In the morning, Niall had remembered the incident and wanted to talk to Josh. But the man, was acting weirdly and had left before Niall could get back into the room.

"Great. Just fucking great!" The blonde mumbled sadly, sitting on his couch. "Fantastic."

 

 

* * *

 

  Two more months went by with both the boys ignoring him and Josh avoiding him. Niall would watch on as the boys would cuddle and hug and kiss. And he couldn’t help but feel like an intruder.

They invited him to their little “get togethers” but every time he was there, he just felt like an outsider. Like maybe he didn’t belong anymore.

It was when they had a week off that he decided to visit Ireland. Of course the boys wouldn’t realize it. He had shared a room with Harry and Liam for two days now, and they didn’t even seem to realized he was there. So after talking to management and a call to Simon, Paul was downstairs waiting to take Niall to Ireland.

He had just grabbed his suitcase when the four boys walked into hi- ‘Lirrys’ room. It was Zayn who noticed the opened suitcase on the bed.

"Going somewhere Nialler?"

The blonde didn’t look or turn to look at them as he couldn’t to grab clothes and hats.

"Yeah. I’m going home for the week." He missed the four boys exchange distraught glances.

"W-Why?" Harry asked, stuttering a bit.

"Homesick. And don’t worry. Now that I’m not here, you all can finally have a room to yourselves."

Slamming the suitcase shut, he shoved past them, not even meeting their eyes. “Bye Ni-” The door slammed before Liam could even finish his goodbye. That night, each boy couldn’t help but feel a missing piece of their puzzle.

 

 

* * *

 

After the week away, Niall made up his mind. He came back to London and had called up management and Simon. This meeting would signal the end of Niall’s career with One Direction. Niall entered his hotel room and ignoring the four sleeping boys, he made to grab his other suitcases. Tears streamed down his face and he had to bite back sobs.

The blonde never noticed brown eyes watching him. “Niall?” Liam’s sleepy voice called. Niall stiffened a bit but didn’t  turn and started to grab his clothes. “Niall you’re back?”

"Y-Yeah but not for l-long!" He choked out and cursed himself for crying. Liam jumped out of bed and came to him. Niall ignored him.

"What do you mean Niall? Talk to me!"

Niall lifted his head and Liam was shocked at his snowflakes blood-shot eyes. “You know what? Fine! I’m leaving the fucking band! Happy now?”

Eyes wide, Liam grabbed Niall’s shoulders. “What? Why?! No you can’t Ni.”

"Why not?" Niall sobbed, " I can’t stand watching you all be in love with each other and not me! Huh Liam! What about me? Am I not lovable?!"

Shocked Liam felt his hands fall. “But we do love you Ni.” He whispered.

Niall glared at him. “Oh really? All of those fucking months you all cuddle and kissed and forgot I was even in the room. Even in the damn interviews. I love you all, b-but you don’t f-feel the same. And I can’t take it anymore.”

Niall’s phone buzzed and he looked at it. “Oh look time to talk to management. Have a nice day Liam.”

He turned to leave, only to find Zayn blocking the door.

"Niall…" Zayn said, started. The blonde crossed his arms.

"Let me out Zayn." "No," a voice said against his ear. Turning he felt long arms snake around his waist. "I’m not letting you leave" Harry mumbled putting his head on Niall’s shoulder.

“Let me go!”

Louis walked closer. “No Niall listen to us. The only reason we didn’t involve you was because we thought you didn’t love us like we love you.”

Niall bit his lip. “You don’t love me like anything. You’re just trying to get me to sta-”

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Harry pressing a kiss to Niall’s lip. “

We love you so fucking much Niall” Liam was next, removing Harry’s tangled form, he gently placed a kiss on Niall’s lips. Pulling back he smiled, as a blush coated Niall’s pale face. Louis snuck on his kiss with a smirk and then came Zayn. Niall touched his lips, tears wanting fall.

“Y-you mean it? You’re not just pitying me?”

Each boy looked at Niall shocked. “Oh god. No Niall we mean it.” Liam said hugging Niall. Slowly the others joined in.

“This is nice” Niall mumbled sleepily. The boys chuckled.

“Come on Niall. Sleep. I think your jet-lag is kicking in.” Louis said, pulling the smaller boy onto bed. Niall could feel the others joining them.

“I love you” he mumbled, eyes sliding shut.

“Love you too Niall” four voices chimed together. Finally, Niall thought, falling into a deep peaceful sleep.


	9. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of a snow storm, Niall's car breaks down and he walks home. When he finally reaches home, the boys find him about frozen and are worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother Hen Liam and Louis :D 
> 
> Pairing: Zianourry, Nouis

Niall shivered, gritting his teeth. “Come on damn car. Get started.” He hissed. It was seven at night in London , and Niall’s car had broke down. Many times, he called for help. But there was no service. And with luck, a brutal snow storm raged out. The Irish lad could hear Liam’s voice in the back of his head.

“Niall please don’t go out. There’s going to be a storm. Okay but please wear a jacket.”

And of course the one thing that Niall had forgotten was the jacket. Now, the blonde was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a broken down car in the middle of a storm.

"Fuck" He growled, as the snowflakes pelt down on him. Gripping his arms for warmth, he slammed his car door.

"I hope I make it." Niall mumbled softly. Without looking back, the Irish man started towards the direction of his flat.

 

* * *

 

Back at Niall’s flat, the boys sat around on the couch, playing cars. All but Liam weren’t worried.

The once daddy of the group couldn’t help but feel worried. Harry, who noticed Liam’s anxious glances at the door, sighed.

"Liam, Niall’s going to be okay."

"It’s been an hour Haz."

Louis rolled his eyes. “Just cause it’s been an hour, doesn’t mean anything. Calm down Liam, he will be back soon.”

Biting his lip, Liam just nodded. But Zayn set his cards down.

“Liam’s right. We shouldn’t have let him go by himself. There’s a fucking snow storm for sake.”

By now, Harry had quit playing and laid his head on Liam’s lap. He smiled up at the older boy.

“Like Louis said. I’m sure Niall will be back soon. If he’s not back within the hour, then we can start to worry.”

 

* * *

 

"Ahhh this is fucking horrible." Niall groaned, as he tried to walk more quickly. But the snow pelted down fast and hard, almost making it impossible to walk Yet he managed. And they hit hard against the lad’s skin.

It felt like forever, when Niall finally saw the complex. If his lips weren’t almost frozen, he would have smiled. Groaning once more, Niall manged to walk upstairs and found their door number.

Walking up to it , the twenty year old slowly knocked. When the door opened, he could have sworn he heard gasps before he passed out.

 

========

 

Niall still hadn’t returned. All of the boys were now worried. Liam had grabbed his jacket and was making his way towards the door.

“We have to find him.”

"Okay." Louis agreed, grabbing his coat as well. Harry went to open the door when a soft knock rang through the room.

Quickly open the door, the four lads gasped as they saw Niall standing there, looking half dead. Zayn noticed Niall’s eyes rolling up and quickly caught the collapsing lad.  “NIALL!”

Quickly Zayn rushed the blonde towards the couch. Liam grabbed blankets and pillows. Harry just stood in the back watching.

"Guys, is he okay?"

Liam looked up at Harry. “Of course. Why?”

"His lips are turning purple and he’s shivering so badly."

Louis gasped. “Fuck. He probably has hypothermia. My little sister once had it.”

Zayn closed his eyes. “What do we do?”

The older boy moved into action. “First we got to get him out of those clothes and we have to try and get his body temperature back down. ”

Liam nodded and rushed out of the room, to grab drier clothes. “What can I do?” The eighteen year old asked, tears threatening to fall.

"Go run a hot bath."

Niall groaned and Louis and Zayn ran to his side. “Nialler? “

" s’cold. So c-cold"

Liam rushed back in. “Got his change of-Niall!”

As did Harry. Louis paid then no mind. “Lets get you in that hot bath.” Gently he picked the smaller boy up and hurried into the bathroom.

The room was steamy as he made his way in, but he could care less. Without taking the clothes off, he just placed Niall in.

"I thought we were suppose to take his clothes off?" Zayn asked from the doorway.

Louis just waved him off. ” Doesn’t matter. All that’s important now is trying to get his temp down. Could you bring me his change of clothes?”

Zany hummed and quickly left.

"L-Lou?"

"Yes Nialler?"

"I-I’m c-cold."

Louis felt his heart break. “Oh baby. I know. But we will make it better.”

The pale boy attempted to smile. “O-Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Getting Niall out and dressed, Louis helped the blonde into the living room. Liam and Harry had blankets and pillows on the couch.

"I made some tea" Zayn said, starting the fire.

"G-Good" Niall said, shivering.

"Put him on the couch!" Liam demanded of Louis.

The Doncaster lad rolled his eyes, but did as he was told and then pulled the blankets over Niall. Glazed eyes peeked at them.

"T-thank you boys. "

The others just smiled softly. “You just get some rest, Nialler.”

"O-okay, I’ll try" He mumbled, eyes already shutting, "I love you."


	10. Santa Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been a while! 
> 
> If you didn't know I use to be on wattpad under the username niallersdance
> 
> I have decided to move on my oneshots and promts over here since I've been using this site more often. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

It was three days before Christmas and the boys watched as Niall flew around the hotel room. Somehow, he was had gotten a real Christmas Tree and some decorations and now was going crazy with decorating. Liam laughed and placed the tray of tea on the coffee table.

“Nialler give it a rest”

He laughed sitting beside Zayn, who had moved a little to make some room. Niall, turned and stuck his tongue out at them.

“Not until I get this tree done, any of ya wanna help me?” Louis just laughed. “Does it look like I want to help?” Louis was snuggled up close to Harry and Harry stood up, knocking Louis off of him.

“I’ll help Ni.” Zayn smirked.

“I just like watching you run around Niall.” Harry smacked Zayn on the back of the head as he grabbed a random object out of the box laying on the floor. Picking it up he saw that it was the Christmas Tree Angel. Niall beamed at Harry and glared at the rest of the lads.

“Lazy arses.” The shorter boy just turned to Harry as the boys laughed. “You can place that on top of the tree if you want.”

A smirk formed on Harry’s face. “Of course, you probably couldn’t reach it.” Harry dodged a fist that came flying to hit him on the shoulder. All in all, with jokes and beverages, it had been a great night. But of course everything would fall apart. (Christmas Eve) The boys had decided to their shopping late. Well not like they had a choice with their crazy schedule. They had struggled to find each other gifts, excluding Niall, who had laughed at them and told them he done his shopping months in advance. He wore his reindeer sweater and dodged many hands that tried to slap the back of his head. Harry plopped down on the couch beside Josh, who had came to help, exhausted.

“God I hate shopping. Why the hell is it so hard?” Louis mumbled in agreement and Liam just sighed. “Maybe it’s the fact that we had just gotten time to actually do some shopping and that shopping sucks?”

Zayn touched fists with Liam. “Agreed”

Niall just buzzed around the kitchen setting out a plate and placing a pack of cookies near it. He laughed as he walked back into the living room, with a pen and paper. “Come on guys! It’s almost Christmas. Santa will be coming tonight.”

The boys exchanged looks with one another as Niall sat beside Harry and started writing something. Josh looked weirdly at Niall. “Uh….”

Harry tried to elbow him, but Josh continued. “Niall Santa doesn’t actually exist.” Said blonde froze and looked up at the drummer.

“W-What? Of c-course he does!” Josh shook his head. “No he doesn’t. Parents just tell kids that, when they are the ones to actually put the gifts under the tree.”

“B-Bu…”

“No buts…anyhow, who told you they still existed?” With tears in his eyes, Niall stood up and pointed at the Harry, Liam, Louis, and Zayn. “D-Did you lie to me?”

"Uhh…” Harry started, but was cut off by Niall. “I CAN”T BELIEVE YOU ALL LIED TO ME!” He shouted, the tears falling and he ran out the room. His bedroom door slammed shut, and glares were directed at Josh.

“W-What?” He stuttered.

Zayn stood up. “Did you ever think that maybe perhaps, you shouldn’t have told him that?”

“Why not? He should have known.” Liam glares deepened. “Maybe no one wanted to him to be sad, did you think of that?”

“n-no.”

Louis frowned. “What do we do now?” No one had an answer.

Lunch passed, and Niall had yet to come out of his room so Louis tried to coax him out. “We have Nandos Niall.” A muffled ‘go away’ was the only answer he received .

Now, it was 9 o’clock and he still wouldn’t come out. His sobs could be heard from the living room and Harry stood up. “I can’t stand to hear him cry like this!” We got to do something!” Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Paul poked his head. “Boys, later tomorrow you will be perfo-” He was cut off as Liam and Louis both jumped up and shouted. “I GOT IT!” And that’s how, an hour later, Paul Higgins found himself being forced into a giant red suit, and Zayn placing a white beard on his face.

“Why are you forcing me to do this again?” Josh stood up and snapped a picture with his phone.

“For Niall.”

* * *

 

Around 11:54 Niall crept out of his room knowing that Josh left and the boys had gone to sleep, he made his way into the bathroom. Looking at his blood-shot eyes, he splashed some water on his face, when he heard muffled footsteps in the living room. Grabbing a plunger, the only thing that was convenient in the bathroom, and slowly walked into the living room. His mouth dropped open, when he saw the red suit. Dropping the plunger, the man turned around, and Niall gasped. It was ‘Santa’ His gasp brought the attention to him. ‘Santa’ turned and looked at Niall. “-Santa?” The man nodded.

“Yes Niall”

“OH MY GOD YOU”RE REAL! AND YOU KNOW MY NAME!” ‘Santa shushed him, speaking gently.

“You have to be quiet Niall. We don’t want to wake the other boys. And I’m as real as you are.”

Tears welled up into the boy’s eyes, and Paul held back tears as well. “I knew it, I Knew it!” ‘Santa’ came and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

“Niall, you have been a really good boy this year. I need you to go back to sleep, so I can finish here and go on to the other good little boys and girls.” Bright-eyed and gleeful, Niall nodded. “Before I go back to sleep, can I have a hug?”

‘Santa’ nodded. “Of course.” A body hit Paul's, and he looked down to see a huge smile on the singer’s face.

“Thank you Santa.” Pulling away, he skipped back to his room and closed the door. The boys, who had been hiding in the closet, came out and smiled at Paul.

“Thank you again” Liam said and they all hugged Paul.

“Anytime.”

At 6, Niall came and jumped on everybody to wake them up. “SANTA CAME! COME ON BOYS!” He ran into the living room and was jumping up and down.

“He came here guys! white beard and everything. I even got to hug him!” Louis just smiled at Niall.

“I wish I could have seen him Ni.”

“I wish you all could have….it was magical.” They all chuckled at Niall’s happiness. They all started handing out the gifts and sat down on the couch. Niall, later fell asleep by his pile of gifts and Zayn smiled. “I think this was the best Christmas ever.”

“Agreed” The other three chorused. Liam picked up the empty tray, and walked back into the kitchen, only to come out holding a piece of paper.

“Did Paul go into the kitchen last night? The cookies are gone and a note.” Louis shook his head.

“No..he didn’t have time, remember?” Zayn frowned.

” Read the note Liam.” Liam nodded and started.

_Boys, What you did was truly spectualr. You made your friend Niall, very happy and placed a smile on his face. I want to thank each and everyone of you. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas. Oh and look under the tree. -Santa_

Liam looked up startled. “You don’t think…?”

Harry shook his head. “No way.” They walked back into the living room, and Louis noticed something laying under neath the tree. “Guys look!” Picking up the box, he opened it, finding a picture at the bottom. Pulling it out, they saw it was a picture of Santa flying in a sleigh. Zayn shook his head. “Maybe it was Paul?” The others were doubtful. Louis flipped it on the back and one word was written on the back.

**_‘Believe’_ **


	11. The Christmas Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can’t believe it’s almost Christmas. And I thought it would be nice to write a Christmas prompt based off my favorite Christmas song. I’m going to change a little of the story line from the song to fit my prompt.
> 
> I’m hope you all enjoy and Happy Holidays.
> 
> Song: The Christmas Shoes
> 
> Artist: Newsong

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line_

_Tryin’ to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood_

 

"This is taking fucking forever." An irritated and tired Harry Styles grumbled, ignoring the heated looks sent his way. He didn’t care, he just wanted to go home and crawl into Zayn’s arms and sleep. But oh no, he couldn’t because his best friend wanted a different gift. A better gift. Closing his eyes, Harry recalled his conversation with ‘Lilo’ early that day.

~

Harry gritted his teeth as he looked at Liam. “Really now?” The older man shrugged.

"I’m sorry Harry but Louis told me that you need to get him a better gift." The younger boy rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell me again why I’m friends with your diva of a boyfriend?" His best friend laughed and messed with Harry’s curls.

"Because I’m your best friend." Came a loud voice behind him. Turning, Harry looked at his slightly shorter friend and sighed. It was true. The older boy went and gave Liam a kiss and then turned back to stare at Harry.

"Well, aren’t you going? I don’t want to wake up to boxers as my present this year Harold."

The twenty-two year old shook his head at Louis. “What’s wrong with boxers?” And Louis just scoffed and shooed Harry out of the flat.

 

~

_Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing ‘round like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

Something startled Harry out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he found himself starring at a small bleached blonde boy in front. The kid had dropped a box and was picking it up. The box contained shoes and the Harry found himself wondering why a young boy was here by himself holding a pair of shoes.

The little boy was rocking on his heels and Harry couldn’t help but stare at the state of the boy. He was pale and skinny. His clothes were old and dirty. Harry almost cheered when it was that little boys turn.

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe_   
_And when it came his time to pay_   
_I couldn’t believe what I heard him say_

 "Who are you buying this shoes for son?" The kind older cashier asked the boy.

A smile reached the blondes face.

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama,_ _please_

_It’s Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there’s not much time_

_You see she’s been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

"They are for my ma!" The boy answered with an Irish accent and a smile in his voice. "I thought that since it was Christmas eve I could get my mama something really nice and see make her smile. They are her size. So could you please hurry sir. My brother says mama doesn’t have to long.She’s been sick for ever now and I just want her to look beautiful if she meets Jesus tonight!"

People behind Harry gasped a little and Harry understood why as he felt his icy heart thaw a little.

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years_

_Then the cashier said,_ _“Son, there’s not enough here”_

_He searched his pockets frantically_ _Then he turned and he looked at me_

_He said Mama made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,_

_Somehow I’ve got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

The little boy began to count his change and it seemed to take forever. Placing the change on the counter, the cashier counted the money and then told the little boy that it wasn’t enough. Harry’s heart broke as the boy checked his pockets again before looking back Harry, tears welled up in his eyes.

"My ma always tried to make Christmas special at home and she didn’t get anything. What am I going to do? I have to buy these shoes somehow!"

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out_

_I’ll never forget the look on his face when he said_

_Mama’s gonna look so great_

Without even thinking about it, Harry pulled out money to help the little boy out. He had to. And he would never forget the big smile on his face. “Now mama’s going to look so pretty!”

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_

_It’s Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there’s not much time_

_You see she’s been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

 

_I knew I’d caught a glimpse of heaven’s love_

_As he thanked me and ran out_

_I knew that God had sent that little boy_

_To remind me just what Christmas is all about_

Harry watched the boy grab the shoes and thanked him. “Thank you mister!” And then ran out.It was finally Harry’s turn and Harry smiled at the cashier. No longer did he resent going back out shopping. It was as if something wanted to remind Harry what Christmas was all about and that little boy helped him to remembered just that.

 

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_

_It’s Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there’s not much time_

_You see she’s been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

_I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_.

 

Before Harry went home, he stopped by Louis’s and Liam’s. And when Louis answered the door Harry pulled him into a crushing hug. “Thank you for being you."

Louis pulled back. “What the hell happened at that store?”

 

~~~

__

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

 

 A few days passed since Christmas Eve and Harry couldn’t stop thinking about that little boy. He never got his name an- an object hit Harry on his head, pulling him out of his thoughts. Glaring at Zayn, Harry picked up the book.

“Must you hit me ?”

Zayn chuckled and walked over where Harry sat on the couch. “Yes, I’ve been calling your name for the last five minutes. You’ve been distracted lately love. Is it that little boy?”

Harry nodded. "I can’t stop thinking about him." The darker man pulled Harry onto his lap and kissed him softly on his lips.

Zayn ran his hair through Harry’s curls.”I think you need to get out of this flat for a while babe. Grab your coat.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two men had stopped by a cafe and grabbed a coffee and started to the park. Zayn wrapped his hand around Harry’s waist. “This was what I needed. Thank you.” Zayn smiled and kissed Harry on his cheek.

"Anytime."

It was then that Zayn heard what sounded like crying. “Uh babe, do you hear that?” His young lover looked up at him and was about to shake his head no, when he heard it. And it wasn’t far from them. Looking ahead of them, sat a small hunched figure on the bench close to them. Harry let out a small ‘oh my god, it’s him!” And began to run to the bench.

Reaching the small body, Harry knelt in front of the blonde. “Hello?”

The little boy looked up with red puffy eyes. “H-Hi m-mister.”

Harry could hear Zayn coming up behind him but continued looking at the blonde. “Do you remember me?”

Blonde locks bobbed as the head nodded. "You’re the n-nice mister w-who helped me get my ma her shoes."

"Harry. My name is Harry." Watery blues eyes stared at up at Harry. There was a brief silence and Harry thought that the little boy wouldn’t respond when he finally mumbled something. His name.

“N-Niall.”

Zayn knelt beside Harry “Hey Niall, I’m Zayn. Harry’s boyfriend. What are you doing out here all by yourself? Shouldn’t you be at home?

Niall burst into tears and Harry glared at Zayn. “I-I don’t have a home Mister Zayn.”

Both men felt their hearts break. "What do you mean Niall?" Niall looked up at Harry and wiped at his tears. “A-After I brought Mama her shoes, she smiled at me and had me put them on her. S-She loved them and she f-fell a sleep with a smile. W-when I went to wake her up for C-Christmas she wouldn’t wake up. S-she went to see Jesus.”

Harry felt tears threaten to fall and gripped onto Zayn’s hand and shook his head. “Where’s your brother? Your dad?” Tears continued to fall down the blondes cheeks.

"D-Daddy died before I was born a-and G-Greggy left me after ma died. S-said it was my fault. But I didn’t mean to make mommy die Mister Harry! I swear, I just wanted mommy to smile and l-look beautiful. Why did she have to die?" Niall said sobbing and Harry found himself pulling Niall into his arms, petting his hair.

"I’m don’t know baby, I really don’t know but it’s going to be alright."

Blue eyes looked up at him as Niall sniffled. “Do you promise?”

Harry looked down at Niall and then at Zayn. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this and want more :)


End file.
